Scary Maze
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Reno and Rude play the scary Maze!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**I came up with this idea from being on the Advent Children website, every single time I go on it and the screen explodes into the menu I jump! It made me think of the maze game that I scared my mom and best friend AND MYSELF with...the one that shows the exorcist face and screams.**

**This is the result of getting scared for the 1,000,000,000 time from going on the website for FF:AC!

* * *

**

"Hey Reno!" Elena called from the office in their home while sitting at the computer. On screen was a game Tifa told her about that her husband Cloud showed her. Elena turned up the volume on the computer speakers when sliding footsteps came into the office, the sight of her half asleep husband made her smile.

Hair crazier then usual, Reno was wearing only jeans and socks rubbing his eyes as she got up and kissed his cheek. "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

"What did you wake me up for, I stayed up all night working on reports and it's my day off..." He yawned as he spoke, being pushed a few minutes later to the computer chair by his wife who turned him to face the screen. Reno blinked a few times, the bright light from the screen hurting his eyes.

"What is it hun?"

"Its just a little game Tifa showed me, I wanted you to try it."

"You woke me up for this!?"

"Yes, now shut up and try it."

"Fine."

Elena stood in the corner of the small room watching Reno quickly make it to level 3.

"How am I supposed to make it through that tiny space!?"

Reno did what Elena was hoping he'd do, the same thing she did. He inched closer to the screen every few seconds to see if he was close to any sides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The maze disappeared bringing up a the scariest face Reno had ever seen...he screamed, fell out of the chair and ran down the hallway. Elena fell against the wall laughing herself to tears as another wail came from the other end of the hall. Elena got some of her composure back as she straightened up only to burst out laughing at the sight of her husband on the floor down the hall screaming out every curse word known to man.

"His reaction woke Ammy up but it was all worth it."

**-- Few Days later --**

Reno and his 1 year old daughter Ammy were sitting with Rude at the 7th Heaven, Marlene now 12 played with Ammy hands as Reno eyed the computer across from them.

He got up from the table going to talk to Tifa. After saying something in her ear she giggled before pulling up the website and calling Rude over. He looked her way and got up silently, Reno going back to table to get Ammy.

"Yea?"

"Rude you have to try this, Reno told me to show you."

"Um...alright."

Rude sat down without question, trusting Tifa as Reno stood next to him with Ammy who clung to his neck.

"Wha..unc..ude doin?" Ammy asked her father as he smiled before telling her.

"He's playing something. Look away from the screen."

"Ok daddy"

While Rude made it past level 2 Ammy laid her head on Reno's shoulder looking away from the screen, Cloud walked in the room and stood next to Tifa. He watched Reno put his right hand over his daughters ear so she couldn't hear too much.

"Hey Rude want a hint, you gotta get really close to screen to make sure you don't hit the sides." Reno whispered into his partners ear, Rude listened to him and bent in close. A few minutes later the face came up, causing Rude to jump enough to have his glasses fall off his face.

Tifa, Cloud Marlene and Reno all laughed as Rude picked up his sunglasses and covered his face, blushing from embarrassment while quickly walking out the 7th Heaven.

Reno set Ammy on the ground who went to stand with Tifa and the others who were still laughing as Reno ran to the door.

"Rude, that's for giving me hair color remover for Christmas!!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it...and if you don't get the ending sentence. Basically some people think Reno's hair is probably dyed red so Rude as a joke gave him hair color remover for Christmas..and Reno got some payback!**

**LOL**


End file.
